sheyfferbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Heimdall
Heimdall is a former guard of the Ore Tribe and the captain of Spectralia's city guard. He is a close friend of Enki and is appointed chief of their tribe during Sky of Stone. Biography Pre-Series Not much is known about Heimdall's past. He has been captain of the guard, for quite a while it seems, and is respected. Sky of Stone Heimdall is first shown when Geb, Iris, and Sedna enter the Ore tribe. He stops Tanzanite from killing Iris (twice), and decides to take the three to see Chief Enki. During their audience with Enki, Heimdall stands up for the group, saying that they hadn't caused any problems thus far. Later, when Iris and Sedna go to speak with Enki about Tanzanite, Heimdall accompanies them so they can get through, knowing that the guards wouldn't let them past otherwise. When Enki tells the two about the history of their tribe and why the ore elms don't receive their magic from Terrai, Heimdall helps his chief explain. After Iris explains her theory about the shadows and Enki refuses to listen further, Heimdall steps in, saying that he'd like to hear what she has to say. After Iris explains and decides to return to the lower tunnels, Heimdall is assigned to go with them, along with Beryl and Tanzanite. During the fight with the Shadows, Heimdall is the first to get attacked. He and Beryl fight with Alastor. When Karzelek kills Alastor, he seems to be unable to process it. In their audience with Enki, the chief asks Heimdall about his opinion on whether Ore elms should choose their own vocation, as in the case with Karzelek. Heimdall suggested asking all the Ore elms if they were happy with their vocation, and moving on from there. When Geb suggests talking to Terrai, Enki replies that they would want to talk to the chief, hinting that he was ready to retire. He clarifies, saying that since he is old and never cared for an heir, Heimdall would be the next leader of the Ore tribe, saying that he could do what Enki never dared. Heimdall is humbled, but accepts. When Karzelek, Sedna, Iris, and Geb go to leave, Heimdall makes sure that they have enough provisions. He also dissuades Karzelek from bringing along his father's sword, saying that it wouldn't help him. Before the group leaves, Heimdall gives Iris a small package. He thanks them, blinking hard as if he were close to tears, and wishes them luck on their trip. Later, when Iris opens her package, she finds that Heimdall had given her a blue crystal, which she had wanted since her first day in the Ore tribe. Forest of Flames Text Appearance WIP Personality Heimdall is said to be mature. He does not wish to fight and is not overly aggressive, yet is not afraid to come to blows if need be, as shown with his encounter with the Shadows. Companion and Magic His companion is Summiteer, a ram. He has not used his powers as of Sky of Stone. Relationships Iris Heimdall and Iris seem to get along well from the start, the two meeting when Heimdall saved her from Tanzanite. Heimdall always protects Iris and her group, and becomes a fatherly figure to Iris. He is shown to blink back tears when she leaves, and gives her a blue crystal when she leaves. Tanzanite Heimdall is Tanzanite's superior and one of the few that Tanzanite actually obeys, although Tanzanite is shown to disagree with Heimdall's decisions. Quotes "Just keep quiet until we're at our chief. He alone has to decide what to do with invaders like you. Tell him what you're looking for, maybe he'll help you." ''-Heimdall to Iris, Sedna, and Geb ''"Well ... I suggest we ask the rest of the tribe whether they are satisfied with their role. Then we'll see if changes are necessary." -About the vocations of the tribe "If we want to strengthen our relations with the other tribes, it can not hurt to send one of us into their territories." -Heimdall deciding to let Karzelek accompany Iris, Geb, and Sedna "Carnelian's sword will not help you. It remains here." -When Karzelek tried to take his father's sword with him on his journey "Do not lie to me, Karzelek. I believe what Geb said earlier, and you do too. It does not do us any good when you try to be something you are not. So go up and look at the world - and forget what your mother is expecting from you." ''"Thank you. You all ... and for everything.But now you should go. There's a lot to do here, now ... oh, just go. Good luck and good trip." ''-Heimdall's farewell Trivia * Heimdall (or Heimdallr) is a god of Norse mythology. He guards the rainbow bridge Bifröst and is said to be very wise. His sacred animal is the ram, as alluded to with Summiteer. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ore Tribe Characters Category:Guards Category:Chiefs Category:EE1 Characters Category:Mentioned in EE2 Category:Supporting Characters